<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（带卡）一意孤行与机关算尽 by palustris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311478">（带卡）一意孤行与机关算尽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris'>palustris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>校园AU，大量我流滤镜和个人喜好<br/>宇智波带土回家时发现屋门开着。他没有多想，踏进屋内，随即被他讨厌的旗木卡卡西袭击了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>（带卡）一意孤行与机关算尽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事情脱离掌控，全因为宇智波带土太不细心。<br/>放学后他回到一人独居的小公寓前，发现房门虚掩着。要是他这时推算一下前因后果，也许之后的一切都不会发生，但偏偏他已经很不认真地活了十几年——直到上午的体育课结束后，依旧不太认真，所以他只得出了早上出门忘记上锁的粗陋结论，不再多想，径自踏入家门。<br/>走进玄关，一眼便能望见阳台外的景色。日落时分，天边一片熏熏然的橘红，他家阳台临着河川，河川对面是掩在行道树后的低矮住宅群，五层楼的高度望出去，视野还算宽敞。江风携着水汽，拂动阳台门前的白色薄帘和一旁为屋角投下浓重阴影的高大绿植枝叶。这时开灯未免煞风景。带土走进屋内，随手将书包扔在沙发上，一手摸出裤兜里的烟盒，想到阳台上抽根烟。<br/>他的手才触到敞开细细一条缝隙的落地玻璃门，绿植哗啦一响，枝叶剧烈晃动，随即身后一阵轻风，一条手臂环过他颈前，手肘弯曲处正好卡住他脖子，一道音色熟悉、语气却冷淡得令带土感到陌生的声音响起。<br/>“别动。”<br/>因手肘弯曲而扯起的白衬衫袖口下方，是被夕照染作柔和暖色的苍白手腕。令人印象深刻的白肤与那一听就让带土下意识牙痒痒的音色结合，一个人名自然而然跳到舌尖上。<br/>“旗木……卡卡西？”<br/>片刻停顿并没有表示“这名字太饶舌了，我说不清”的意思，偏偏却好像惹恼了对方似的，手肘紧了紧。带土迫不得已，下颌微抬，迁就着这位非法入室者的坏脾气。玻璃门上倒映出浅淡模糊的人影。背后那人身高与带土相仿，额前垂着银色刘海，平时睡不醒似的眼里透出锐利的寒光。他们在倒影中目光相接。<br/>最为标志性的特征还是那严实遮住下半张脸的口罩。但也正因此，旗木卡卡西更有犯罪者的模样了。<br/>“你这是做什么……你怎么在我家？”<br/>“怎么，你也是懂得说人话的嘛。”倒影中的旗木卡卡西弯了弯眼睛，露出一抹似模似样的笑意来，声音却依旧冷得像冰，“不打算一张口就对我说‘我讨厌你’了吗？”<br/>他钳制着带土的脖颈，两人一同步步后退，远离了阳台。旋即，旗木卡卡西屈折手肘。带土眼前一黑，陷入短暂晕眩，再清醒过来时，他躺在地上，旗木卡卡西已用一根粗绳，将他的两根小臂漂亮地捆缚起来，本人则跨坐在他的大腿上，以接近成人的男性体重，压得带土起不了身。<br/>若是非要挣扎不可，他也不是不可能脱身。宇智波带土惯于打架，要不是在学校里尚且表现良好，绝对会被老师归入需要定期训导的黑名单，旗木卡卡西能如此压制他，主要归功于他藏身在绿植的阴影中，瞧准了突袭的时机。<br/>来意不明的同班同学坐在他身上，居高临下地投来暗藏恼怒的目光。带土不得不又问了一遍：“你到底想干什么？”<br/>“我的想法重要吗？”旗木卡卡西在暮色中俯身，似是怨怼地反问一句，又道，“重要的是你的感受。”<br/>他从裤兜里摸出一只小盒子，将它按在带土肩旁。带土定睛看去，那是一盒随机五只的安全套。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>带土的确常对旗木卡卡西说“我讨厌你”。<br/>升入高二后他们被分进同一个班级，在此之前他们各走各路，互不相干——带土时常因为扶老太太过马路而迟到，或为了帮惨遭围殴的弱小学生还手而参与打架，旗木卡卡西则以长居年级第一闻名，时常出现在优秀学生讲话和奖学金颁发环节中。<br/>仅从旗木卡卡西在传闻中的形象判断，他应该是个温和有礼、偶尔开一点恶劣玩笑的优等生。乍看之下也的确如此。高二开学后，带土时常坐在自己临窗的座位上托着腮，看被同学围住请教问题的旗木卡卡西。不论季节与地点，他总戴着那遮住一半脸的口罩，加上垂落的额发，脸上能流露感情的只余眉眼。他很擅长摆弄那双眉毛与眼睛。疑惑时便挑挑眉，觉得好笑时两眼弯弯，倦懒时就视线低垂，银色睫毛帘子般徒劳遮挡缠着他不放的学生。他低沉柔和的声音令外貌欺骗性得以增强，似乎没人发现他眼底始终潜藏着一抹冷淡疏离，棱角分明的冰块似的，分外扎眼。<br/>察觉到这点后，带土登时厌恶起他来。<br/>什么温和有礼……不过是虚伪罢了。旗木卡卡西只是太懂得社交礼仪，并不是真心对人好。他极想在身边同学窃窃交流对旗木卡卡西的喜爱时插一句嘴，提醒他们那人做好事并非出于温柔，实际上他不乐意透了，不知私底下多嫌弃你们，又怀疑这话说出来后自己就成了全班公敌，日子不要过了。<br/>他没法告诉其他人，但总有办法直接对旗木卡卡西本人表达不满。于是一次小考公布成绩后，旗木卡卡西循着成绩单，找到带土，以惯常那副眉眼弯弯的模样询问他是否需要自己的帮助时，带土冷哼一声，宣布道：“不需要，因为我讨厌你。”<br/>对方显然因为他没来由的抵触而感到受伤，进而恼火起来，却碍于面子，不能发作。这模样比之前讨喜多了。郁在心底的闷气一下子散尽，带土当着他的面笑出了声。<br/>此后旗木卡卡西仿佛和他较上了劲，不时向带土搭话，得到多少句“我讨厌你”都不退却。同学们渐渐开始为他不平，但带土毫无妥协的意思。旗木卡卡西明明也讨厌他，讨厌一个人时就该利索走开，老死不相往来，而不是委屈自己顺应气氛，勉力维持表面上的良好关系。只要旗木卡卡西学不会这一点，他就不可能收回那句话。</p>
<p>只被带土一人讨厌的旗木卡卡西松了松领带，呼出一口气。他半阖着眼，膝盖支着身子，稍稍抬起臀部，褪下裤子。白晃晃的腿根暴露在空气中尚嫌不够，他一手撑地，一手挑着内裤往下拉。<br/>这动作呼应着地上的安全套，令旗木卡卡西的目的昭然若揭。带土几乎要鄙夷他了。<br/>“我不过就是讨厌你，这是什么值得你把屁股送上来给男人操的理由吗？”<br/>“闭嘴，”旗木卡卡西取过安全套，针锋相对地讥嘲道，“你给我硬起来就行了。”<br/>从盒中随意摸出一枚套子，他撕开包装，将它松松套在中指上。他十指纤长，骨节分明，漂亮得适合摆在琴键上的手寸寸挪移，摸向身下。他面朝带土，股间春色徒然放送，无人得以欣赏，带土只能从他骤然眯起的眼中分辨出，这人已毫不犹豫地给自己做起了扩张。<br/>落至腿根的内裤因他双腿分开而绷起，浅色的性器软软垂下，他向前伏着身子，伞状前端便搭在带土小腹上。不论是颜色还是状态，这根东西都显不出威慑力，唯独大小和形状稍微能让人赞叹一句。带土动了动手腕，遗憾地想起自己小臂被缚，活动受限，索性放弃动作，转而嘲道：“要我硬？你这干巴巴的样子，连A片都不如。不能指望清水煮挂面勾人食欲吧？”<br/>“能力不行就不要、乱找借口。”<br/>身上那人慢慢塌下细腰，带土终于能顺着他的手臂望见起伏的臀线和吞没指端的臀肉。腕骨流丽的起伏透出一股惊心动魄的美感，中指抽出时可见堪堪卡在指节上沿的浅红硅胶制品，光滑的表面映着淋淋水光。大概是润滑液，总不可能是旗木卡卡西自身分泌出的。带土呼出一口热气，终于有了点小腹发紧的感觉。<br/>“……唔。”<br/>旗木卡卡西的动作忽然一顿。他的眉头难堪地微皱，长指彻底抽出穴口。那枚浅红色的套子从指尖滑落，末端的圆环湿淋淋地搭在臀上。旗木卡卡西花了点力气，才把它从后穴中揪出来——似乎是穴肉收紧时把它咬住了。<br/>“太松了……”这回伸入套子中的是食指和中指。他的身子又伏下些，几乎靠在带土胸膛上，裹着浅红色薄膜的白皙长指再度侵入穴中。<br/>带土也无法再挑剔什么。他清晰看见那枚套子挣脱后穴时回弹在卡卡西手指上的模样，拍打声轻快又淫靡，渐淡的暮色映透几滴被甩至半空又落下的晶亮液体。咬得那么紧吗？就连安全套也不放过……他喉咙发干，不愿让卡卡西听见自己嗓音沙哑，所以缄默不言，但裤裆里那物抬头的趋势怎样也无法掩饰。<br/>“清水煮挂面，好、呜，好看吗？”注意到带土凝视自己臀间的视线，卡卡西嘴里泄出夹杂着快感的带笑气音。他刻意放慢了两指进出的速度，甚至勾起指尖，将穴内水液挑出细丝，展示在带土眼前。口罩仍挂在脸上，蔽去他气息的温热，带土只能从缺乏实感的喘息声中感受他的情动。<br/>平常寡淡无味，又冷淡虚伪的家伙，竟这么懂得利用自己的身体反应。<br/>“……我还是讨厌你。”带土道，“你是为了听我说一句喜欢，才闯进我家来吗？”<br/>“谁稀罕你的喜欢，少自大了——我也讨厌你，你脑筋不好，记忆力差，国语考试只能拿三十分，目中无人……”那双黑眸倦倦地垂着，旗木卡卡西不再扩张，随手甩开那枚套子，直起身来解开带土的裤子，“我说了，我的想法不重要，一点也不重要。重要的只有你的感受。射给我就是了。”<br/>轻易解开相同式样的制服裤，隔着内裤揉了揉那团半勃的性器，卡卡西才把它放出来，与自己那根淡色的器物贴在一起。一深一浅两根性器拢在白皙的手中，指缝间勃勃跳动的筋络刺眼而煽情。<br/>旗木卡卡西不愿意把时间浪费在手活上。带土那物诚实地硬挺后，他抹开黏滑的前液，从纸盒里摸出又一只套子。这只是超薄款，肉棒套上薄膜后，表面凸起的青筋依旧显眼。以膝盖蹭地，前移一小段距离，旗木卡卡西反手扶着带土灼热的硬物，后臀晃动着寻找圆钝的龟头。<br/>又紧又热的穴口很快贴上来，翕张着咬住棒状物敏感的前端。<br/>带土不适地动了动。也许是他的身体下意识要配合这场性事，但旗木卡卡西本就不在乎他的参与度，现在更以为他是想跑，连忙一掌摁在他胸前，身子迟缓却坚决地往下坐。紧窄穴口的褶皱迅速被撑开，艰难地吞吸着勃发的硬物。带土腰脊酥麻，重重呼出一口气。<br/>“太慢了。”他言不由衷地说着，稍稍挺腰。其实是太紧了。尽管经历过匆忙的扩张，但肠道依旧挤夹得带土进退两难，那处贪婪地缠着他，绵密乖巧，还带着股讨好的意味，把他容纳在同性高热的体内。相较之下，卡卡西依旧扶在他性器根部的手体温稍低，正不紧不慢地捋着与囊袋相接的敏感带，逼得带土的呼吸又急促了些。<br/>“那我快一点……”<br/>旗木卡卡西不太情愿地应道。他眯着眼，似是正在忍耐痛楚，不顾仍未适应的穴肉，晃着腰把带土的肉棒吞得更深。<br/>他的身体小幅度地颠动着，抽动的穴口吐出一小截性器，随后又含入更多。肠道紧紧绞着，就像卡卡西说的那句射给他那样，以甜腻的纠缠索求着带土的精液。隔着薄膜而无法亲身感受内部的湿滑软热未免可惜，带土一时不满，在卡卡西歇息的间隙猛然挺腰，将最后一小截根部也送进后穴。<br/>“呜嗯……！”卡卡西身子一晃，眼中有片刻失神。手指僵直片刻后，又缓慢活动起来，他仔细摸索自己紧绷大张的穴口，轻喘一声，细声道，“舒服吗？”<br/>“……再努力一点。”带土哑声道。<br/>睫毛微微一颤，旗木卡卡西点点头，两手支在带土身上借力，主动套弄着肠道内的肉棒。<br/>勉力容纳异物的疼痛令那根浅色的性器软下去，随着卡卡西起身又坐下的动作垂晃，模样有些丧气。带土伸伸手指，指腹滑过龟头下方，引得卡卡西穴内一阵痉挛般的收缩，腿根一抖一抖的。<br/>“不准……碰我，我没说过可以……”他缓了一口气，眼角微湿，拨开带土的手。起伏的幅度更大了，他每回都几乎吐出半截肉棒，再深深坐回去，腿间洒落的淋漓水液沾湿了带土胯间的黑色耻毛。“我讨厌你、讨厌你、讨厌你……快点射出来……”<br/>“解开我的手吧，卡卡西。”<br/>“我不……”旗木卡卡西的声音渗着令人脊骨酥软的情欲，和猫爪挠人般的愤恨，“我讨厌你，不要你碰我。”<br/>他深深坐下，抽噎般喘息着，摇着腰让龟头抵着最深处碾磨，脖颈因快意而扬起。<br/>也太努力了吧……带土喉结微动，少有地反省了一下自己先前的言行。他真把卡卡西伤害到逼其采取这么不知羞耻的报复方式的程度了吗？<br/>“那个，如果要我道歉的话——”<br/>“你听不懂人话吗，宇智波带土？我不稀罕你的喜欢，不要太看得起自己了。”旗木卡卡西的手绕回臀下，揉捏着带土的囊袋，堵住他未尽的话语，“我讨厌你，所以想看你因为讨厌的家伙而射精，就这么简单。”</p>
<p>高潮的预感来临时，带土没有压抑，在强烈得令人头脑一片空白的快感中泄出浓精。旗木卡卡西早就累得睫毛倦倦搭在眼前，腰只是软软地动着，才察觉到带土已经射出，便支着身子往前爬，任半软的性器从泥泞一片的柔软肉穴里滑出。<br/>毫无温存意图的抽身离去，他果然是很讨厌自己了吧？<br/>深陷在高潮后的惫懒中，带土仅仅偏过头，看向跪伏在旁平复呼吸的旗木卡卡西。夜幕完全降临了，河川边的街灯光亮透进屋里，为他的轮廓笼上一层浅淡朦胧的光晕。卡卡西没有多加停留的意思，呼吸稍复，他着手整理衣物，把安全套盒子揣回裤兜，随后掏出一把折叠刀，在瞠目结舌的带土面前割断缚着手腕的绳结。<br/>最后掠过带土面容的匆匆一瞥后，他歪歪倒倒站起身，收好折叠刀，往房门走去。<br/>“你……等等。”<br/>旗木卡卡西就当没听到，脚步不停，也没有出声。带土不得不边扯开依旧碍事的绳子，边追上去，赶在他开门前抢先按住屋门。<br/>“你还有东西没还给我吧？”<br/>见卡卡西没有回应的打算，他亲自往那还不知藏了什么的裤兜里摸去。折叠刀、小盒子，拨开这些后便能碰到他的失物——一把钥匙。<br/>那是他的家门钥匙。<br/>旗木卡卡西偷走钥匙，埋伏在带土家里。要是带土进不来，计划也无法正常进行，所以他赌了一把，房门只是虚掩着。而带土没有起疑，甚至没有检查钥匙在不在包里，就这样踏入陷阱。<br/>“什么时候拿走的？体育课？”<br/>“……我请了假，路过你的座位，顺手找了找钥匙。没想到真的找到了。”<br/>“这叫什么顺手……”带土不知该责备自己粗心大意，还是为旗木卡卡西这过于莽撞、失败率极高的入侵计划而感叹，“要是我发现钥匙不见了，你要怎么办？”<br/>“不怎么办。”他问道，“就算你发现了，又会有什么后果呢？”<br/>“……”<br/>“我的目的已经达到了，但不会产生什么后果的。我不会说出去，你也一定不会说出去，明天我们再见面，会像之前那样互相说讨厌你。不会有什么坏事发生。”<br/>带土忍不住道：“你怎么确定我一定不会将这件事说出去？”<br/>旗木卡卡西笑了一声——那是真心实意的，带着绵软怀念味道的轻笑。<br/>“因为你帮过我，你是我的英雄。你一定不会说的。”<br/>一瞬间，带土极想看看他说这话时的表情。</p>
<p>想到便做了。他随手开了灯，趁卡卡西的眼睛尚未适应光亮，摘去那只口罩。<br/>在来得及记住那抹行至末尾的笑意前，因年岁增长而褪去稚气与中性感、轮廓却依旧残留着几分旧日痕迹的清隽面容完整出现在带土眼前。淡色薄唇旁落着一点小小黑痣，更是令人见之难忘的特征。<br/>带土愣神时，卡卡西已眨着被明光刺痛的双眼，伸手要抢他手中的口罩。<br/>“等等！先……先让我说声对不起……”<br/>“没有意义。你不需要为自己讨厌任何人而道歉，这是你的自由。”卡卡西烦躁地抿着唇——缺了口罩的遮挡，他的表情生动不少，嘴角牵动时带起那点小痣，自然而然勾着旁人视线不放，“我也不在乎，你现在把口罩还给我……放手！”<br/>带土握住他不安分挥动的手腕，按在玄关墙上。<br/>被迫安静下来的卡卡西迅速敛去所有表情，摆出油盐不进的态度。带土借机端详这张脸。面前仿佛立着一道牢固不破的堤坝——冷淡、不耐，拒绝一切的疏离和刺人的警惕。但分明不该苛责野猫的过分警觉——猫可能挨过打，受过踢，所以它接近人类时才会心里时刻做着逃走的准备。这种疏离应当得到怜爱才对。<br/>带土摸了摸他的脸，突然问道：“那之后还有人欺负你吗？”<br/>卡卡西静了许久，才给出回答。<br/>“没有了，因为我戴上了口罩。”<br/>怎么会没能认出来呢……是自己之前看得还不够认真吗？带土百思不得其解，手指捻着颜色少见的银发，又轻轻点碰那颗小痣。长得漂亮的小孩会不幸遭遇一些戏弄……带土曾正好撞见当场，憋着满腔怒火抡起拳头，将围着那小孩的混蛋们按在便池旁狠揍了一顿。<br/>事情发生在大约四年前。那之后带土逐渐精熟了打架，为的是应付校园混混们的报复，以及帮助其他受欺负的学生。最初救下的那孩子，确实长着一头少见的银发。<br/>“别碰我了。”<br/>卡卡西不适地避开带土的触碰。<br/>“我要向你道歉，旗木卡卡西。对不起，我没有认出你，还说了那么多过分的话。如你所说，我脑筋不好、记忆力差、目中无人，你说得都对。真的很抱歉。”<br/>“……不要再道歉了，我来找你不是为了泄愤……我要的不是这个。”<br/>话音渐弱，最后只余脱力般的气音，卡卡西偏着脸回避他的注视，又挣了挣手腕。<br/>带土凑近了，热气吐在那颗小痣上：“你会一直讨厌我，对吗？”<br/>“当然了。你有哪里值得喜欢呢？”<br/>“但我开始喜欢你了。”带土凝视着那双黑玉般的眼，不放过其中任何一丝动摇，“你说讨厌的时候，声音很好听。”<br/>“……你真是太可恨了。”<br/>忍无可忍回过头来，卡卡西才与他对上视线，就被那烧着暗火似的黑眸烫得肩膀一颤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>亲吻来势骤急，不容推却，因油然而生的紧张与软舌侵略性的横扫撩拨，卡卡西逐渐有些呼吸不畅。带土的手揪着他的发根往下扯，他不得不扬着脸，把湿热的口腔送向前去，承受愈加过分的侵犯和掠夺。<br/>发紧的呼吸间混入一丝未燃烧的烟草气味。漫卷而来的灼热中，同样来自于宇智波带土的这抹气味令人不由得追逐着嗅闻。空气滑进肺部，稍微润了润接近枯涸的组织，就被匆忙转赠于另一人口中。<br/>“……别想逃。”唾液交换的间隙，带土稍稍退开，声音低哑。<br/>趁卡卡西陷于缺氧的晕眩，他收缴了那盒未用完的套子，连同钥匙一起揣进自己兜里。先前已解开的制服裤松垮垮地挂在胯骨间，再坠上杂物的重量，不甚安稳地往下滑。带土暗叹一声，手指不安分地探入卡卡西衬衫下摆，暧昧揉捏着他腰际薄薄软肉，问道：“你想被我按在地上干，还是去沙发？”<br/>卡卡西以艳红舌尖收去唇角沾惹的一星唾液，才道：“我希望你放开我。”<br/>“那可不行。你才占了我的便宜啊，旗木同学。还是说，你打算求我大发慈悲放过你？求我的话，我会考虑一下。”<br/>卡卡西满不在乎地眯眼笑着。带土便道：“那你连躺着的资格都没有了。”<br/>依旧揪着他的银发，以免这人伺机逃走，带土咬着包装袋一角，撕开一只安全套的包装。单手替自己套好保护措施，他才空出手来，举着包装袋看了一眼。催情款。<br/>他越发觉得旗木卡卡西今天的举动全是作茧自缚。<br/>但也还好，这人白得像一团雪，就算被困进丝茧里，应该也挺好看的。带土对所谓催情效果产生了一点期待，手上的动作急躁了些，扯下对方的裤子后，他不出意外地看见那根尚未得到释放的性器半抬着头，顶端糊着一片湿亮前液，和内裤之间扯出一道细丝。<br/>带土懒得抚慰这处——他打定主意要先品尝那紧得让人心尖颤抖的后穴。手绕至后腰再往下滑，臀缝间黏腻一片，全是之前泄出的滑液，穴口软软的，抵抗之意微弱，带土的指节才搅了搅，那处就受不了似的缠上来，要将他往深处吸。<br/>放入两根手指，再微微撑开后穴，带土看着逐渐半阖起眼、反抗着恍惚和沉迷的本能的卡卡西，感觉有一小股肠液正顺着长指往下淌，于是咬着面前白皙的耳朵，胯骨挺近，抽出手指后捞起一根线条匀称的长腿，恶劣地调笑他：“之前还以为全靠套子自带的润滑剂，没想到旗木同学的水这么多。我帮你堵住好不好？水流得在地上积出小水洼来也有伤风化啊。”<br/>这具漂亮的身躯已是掌中之物，带土松开他的头发，索性将另一根长腿也捞入臂弯。身体悬空，唯有依靠墙壁支撑上身，卡卡西的表情有片刻僵硬。<br/>他能感觉到穴口处蓄势准备冲撞的热物。<br/>源自尚未消气的抵触，他不肯碰带土，只能用指尖扣着身后光滑的墙面，汲取聊胜于无的薄弱安全感。<br/>初经人事的后穴在异物退出后已逐渐合拢，但没能得到满足的穴肉贪婪而柔软，内部挤夹着胀大的龟头，随边缘刮过内壁的敏感处而细密颤抖。带土的眉蹙着，似是在为进入艰难而苦闷，唇角却以矛盾的姿态快意上挑，他把臂弯间的一双腿压向墙壁，长出一口气，借势操进最深处。<br/>卷曲粗硬的耻毛蹭着会阴，卡卡西咽下一声轻喘，掌心支着墙，想要往上挪动身子，逃过骤然紧密的肌肤相亲。但带土只消后撤一段，再狠狠挺入，他喉头一软，忍不住呻吟起来，腰部无力地下落，连同后穴一并迎上操干。<br/>冲撞一时间如雨点般猛烈不歇，囊袋拍打臀尖带出规律的啪啪声，带土深入浅出，不一会儿就弄得卡卡西小腹酸软，挂在半空中的小腿一抽一抽地往回屈，脚尖绷着，白袜内的趾头蜷缩成团。润滑剂混着温热肠液，被一下下顶进肠道深处，又因性器后撤而回流。相接处一片泥泞湿软，黏液在肉棒抽出时牵连出淫靡银丝，断裂后又晃动着缀在股间再滴落，真如带土先前所言般溅湿地板。<br/>“呜、呜、呜啊……停、停一下……”<br/>呜咽般的恳求没有得到回应，卡卡西被顶得身子一晃一晃，不得已攀住带土紧实的肩背。带土向前一步，蛮横地把他往墙上顶，又抵着深处的肉壁磨圈。<br/>“很喜欢被这样弄吧？刚刚你坐在我身上这样玩时，屁股夹得好紧，一抖一抖的都要把我的精液吸出来了……”他喘了口气，埋头咬开卡卡西的衬衫扣子，在锁骨上暴虐地留下一圈齿痕，“没能被内射，你也觉得很可惜吧？等下就不戴套子地做一回，怎么样？”<br/>卡卡西不断摇头，叫声不成话语，隐隐带上哭腔。<br/>那碾磨势头又重又狠，将他蛮横推上高潮边缘，又迟迟不予临门一脚。令人神智尽失的激烈快意之外，逐渐升起不得满足的痕痒。<br/>他茫然地微微睁眼，这才发觉眼前一片模糊，全是泪水。景色扭曲变形，只能隐约分辨出带土伏身在他胸前，从岩浆表面拂来一般的灼热吐息隔着衣物呵得他遍体发烫。乳尖没入湿热所在，带土的唇毫无怜悯地抿着它吮吸，激得卡卡西猛然挺胸，后背向前弓着。<br/>两人均是闷哼一声。卡卡西的突然动作令身子往下滑了一寸，水汪汪的穴抽搐着挤出淋漓热液，他窒了一阵，才以满溢情欲的沙哑声音喃喃道：“太深了……”<br/>乳尖传来近乎尖锐的快感，带土以舌尖来回勾挑在衬衫上顶出凸点的乳粒，又全不松懈地吸着不会产乳的尖端，持续不断的舒爽刺激几乎逼得人发疯。<br/>“不要、不要这样……啊啊……我、我要射了……”<br/>体内渐盛的酸软涨痛迫使卡卡西扭着腰，试图让惨遭蹂躏的上下两处暂时逃离刑罚般的爱抚。带土遂了他的意，乳尖从他唇间挣出，在湿濡的衬衫下透出情色的殷红。<br/>“就这样射了多没意思啊，旗木同学。”他气息不稳，透出情事半途的喑哑，“看见你被这么惹人厌的我架在墙上操得开口求饶，不得不说果然很爽啊……这就是你之前的感受吗？”<br/>他扶了扶卡卡西，挺着腰开始第二轮操弄。遍布冷白色的这具身躯逐渐透出粉红，冰雪消融般散着诱人的热气。又是大开大合的抽插，他意乱情迷地啄吻那摇动不休的小痣：“但我要的不止这个而已……被强迫的感觉如何？足够让你一辈子记住这个可恨的家伙了吗？卡卡西，你在摇头，不够是吗？那我们继续吧。”<br/>击打间发出的黏腻水声与起起落落的粗重喘息交织在一起。太糟糕了，卡卡西觉得自己可能是哪里坏掉了，明明快感已经强烈到他快要承受不住，后穴里却阵阵麻痒，逼迫他绞紧了软肉，甚至主动晃着腰迎接体内横冲直撞的热物，近乎迷醉地体味凸起的筋络折磨脆弱肉壁的感触。为发泄快意，他扣紧了带土的后背，指甲抓挠他的后颈。他以此报复带土给予的折磨，带土则回敬他直直干上敏感点的操弄。几轮交锋后，覆着银发的后脑以放弃的姿态倚在墙面上，卡卡西发出崩溃的哭吟，扬起下颌，将滑动的喉结暴露在带土眼前，胯部一挺，射出一股浓浊白精。<br/>臀肉也因高潮到来而阵阵抽搐，将带土的性器尽根绞住，痴缠地讨欢。带土亦爽得头皮发麻，忍不住射了。<br/>贪图后穴中节律混乱的紧缩，他不愿抽出射精后半疲的性器。放开颤抖着环在他腰间的一条白腿，他扯过衬衫下摆一角，覆在掌心，拢住卡卡西垂软在小腹上的龟头。激烈喘息着的身躯猛然一颤，带土扯了扯嘴角，残忍地揉弄着极其敏感的圆钝伞端。<br/>一尾活鱼般挣动的卡卡西简直能把他尚未拔出的性器又一次夹硬了。和带泪的惫懒眼睛不同，他下身使尽了力气扭着，想从带土手里逃开。挑高的呻吟声淫乱而放纵，不知廉耻地释放着欢愉和痛楚的信息。就在穴肉又缠又夹的，已经把带土的精液从套子里挤得倒流至耻毛丛中，黏腻腻地垂丝时，卡卡西一下子失了音，大股清澈的水液打在带土手心。带土嗤笑着拨开湿透了的衣料，将卡卡西的性器按在抽搐不止的小腹上，任其泄得上身一片水痕，呈半透明的衬衫贴在身上。<br/>“全射在自己身上了……下巴上也有，简直就像尿尿了一样。你好湿啊，卡卡西。”他亲昵地咬住卡卡西的耳垂，几乎溺进这人浮着薄泪的失神眼中，坏心眼地悄声道，“记住我，记住我。”</p>
<p>逼迫至此尚觉不足，他又摸出一只套子，叼在齿间，两人的裤子都碍事，被他弃在玄关处。将旗木卡卡西摆在沙发上，他脱去自己的衬衫，露出精瘦而肌肉分明的上身，散了散剧烈运动后出的一身薄汗。后颈上指甲挠出的新伤一沾汗水，便针刺般疼痒起来。<br/>卡卡西仰躺着，湿漉漉的衬衫被扯开四五颗扣子，红肿的乳尖和锁骨上的齿痕袒露在日光灯下。他还在恍神，呼吸急促得像在啜泣。带土自觉把他从冷淡的壳子里揪出来了，颇有成就感地摸了摸他的脑袋，指尖顺势下落，拂过卡卡西的侧脸，抹去他眼角泪痕，最后落在颈间，缓缓地、切实地扼住。<br/>带土的阴茎粘乎乎的，挂着不少自己的体液，他不得不撇去残液，随手抹在卡卡西的大腿上，才拆了套子包装，替自己戴上。表面带着凸点和螺旋纹的异形安全套令他都不由得可怜起了卡卡西——但这就是作茧自缚，谁让他把自己和这些好玩的小东西一起送上门来，带土不玩够了才是浪费。<br/>揽起一条白腿搁在肩上，带土俯身操入熟红微张的穴口。卡卡西沾着清亮水液的小腹明显随之一紧，身体自觉迎合起来。凹凸不平的表面推压过内壁，挑起过于粗暴的快感，在带土的连番重凿之后，卡卡西撇过脸，久违地开口，吐出近乎虚脱的哭音。<br/>“太过分了……你太过分了……”<br/>“是吗？那我不动了，好不好？”<br/>他收回扼着雪白脖颈的手，掐住卡卡西的胯骨，甬道内的抽插顿时止住了。<br/>肉棒动起来时，穴内无处不像易燃物般，被凸点磨过便烧起燎原快感，停下时痕痒与不满足占了上风，蚁爬般令人不安。卡卡西咬着唇，抬腰将软穴凑上去，嘴里不依不饶地喃喃：“我太讨厌你了，讨厌死了……没见过比你更可恨、更惹人厌的……宇智波带土，宇智波、呜嗯！”<br/>“叫名字犯规啊，旗木卡卡西。”<br/>带着轻狂笑意的话音几乎被掩在湿黏的啪啪声中。卡卡西想捂住耳朵，不去听下身的淫靡欢声，手却不听使唤地举过头顶，扣在沙发扶手上。可恶至极的宇智波带土微微皱着眉，将脸俯到他衬衫滑落露出的腋间，恶劣地吹出一口气。他一皱眉，上半张脸就显得冷峻而凝重，分明是国语考试只能答出三十分的人，好像思考着什么世界难题似的，让人想替他抹平眉头……唇角却扬着，轻快而残酷地咧出肆意妄为的笑容。<br/>他在亲吻自己的腋下——那儿有什么好碰的？卡卡西意识到后，几乎被羞耻吞没。但后穴内进进出出的粗长肉棒操得他浑身没力气，也懒得推开那黑茸茸的脑袋了。带土舔吮着腋部细嫩的皮肤，令卡卡西感受到近乎是乳尖被咂磨的轻痒。他又快高潮了，但上一次到来的快感巅峰强烈得让卡卡西下意识感到畏惧……好在这一轮里，带土也有歇息的意思，操弄得不紧不慢的，但他每次都尽根没入又尽根抽出，操得软穴大张，凸点与螺旋纹进去时毫无遗漏地碾过内壁，退出时勾出丰沛得后穴也承不住的淫液和一小片娇红的肠肉，始终不让人好受。<br/>“太湿了，我不需要低头也感觉得到，你的水已经把沙发弄脏了吧？”带土窃笑着低语，“等会儿我们一起看看吧。皮质的沙发，水渍应该很显眼，会泛着光，一团晶亮，还带着你的味道。……我不想戴套了。”<br/>“不行，我不喜欢……”<br/>“是吗？”<br/>带土放过他的腋窝，抬起上身，快速地挺腰。卡卡西几乎要被他顶得死掉，身子怕冷般剧颤，腿根抽搐着想要合上，又遭蛮力压迫着分开，水液绵绵溅湿带土紧实的小腹。脚趾徒劳地勾着空气，他终于认输，咽声道：“我、我说错了！我喜欢……嗯啊……你不要戴着它了，我要死了……”<br/>“那我可以射在里面吗？”<br/>卡卡西无言地瞪视他，半晌才不情不愿地点头。<br/>雪白的臀尖因囊袋拍打和耻毛厮磨而红了一片，深陷在臀缝间的私处更是一团淫靡的熟红，带土掰开那对略微红肿的臀瓣，厚颜无耻地欣赏一阵，才扶着挺立胀痛的性器蹭取淋漓不尽的肠液，缓缓挺入。漫长开拓后，软穴扩张的程度正好，温顺热情地痴缠着柱身。肉贴肉地感受到那噬人骨髓的湿热紧致，带土不得不咬着牙关停了停，以免自己把持不住直接射出来。<br/>卡卡西的眼角蕴着情动的酡红。他好像也有些紧张，刻意别过脸，眼皮要合不合地耷拉着。带土压着他的腿折在身前，伸手拨过他的脸，再度以虎口卡在颈前，伴着重力狠狠操弄。卡卡西放在沙发上的手抠得指节发白，即使喉头受压，他还是按捺不住喘息，随带土的动作发出令人耳尖发热的情色浪声。<br/>体内冲撞的肉棒太凶蛮了，简直像野兽撕咬猎物的利齿，将他的理智撕得片片粉碎。经由稍窒的气道吸气有些艰难，蓄在下腹的酸软不听使唤地水涨船高，高潮来临时卡卡西伸直了腿，眼前发白，一点声音也发不出。敏感度极高的后穴被精液射得猛缩，搅着本就充盈的肠液，满满填在他肠道深处。<br/>他真是要虚脱了，疲惫升上来就变成委屈和恼恨，想抓着宇智波带土一阵啃咬，又没力气起身。后穴内那巨物总算肯退出来了，带出汩汩外泄的体液，失禁一般流淌在股间。卡卡西更恨他了。<br/>烫人的男性身躯倒伏在他身上，沉得卡卡西恼火睁眼。宇智波带土的黑眼睛里全是懒洋洋的饕足，凝视他的神情仿佛怜爱。随即他开玩笑似的，伸出食指，搁在卡卡西唇边。<br/>卡卡西才不跟他客气，猛地一口咬在指根。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“明天开始，关系稍微变好些——你觉得怎么样？”<br/>带土忽然从浴室里探出头来，询问赖在沙发上的卡卡西。<br/>情事后的卡卡西太过惫懒，除了软绵绵地翻了个身，趴在沙发上之外，没再做过任何动作。带土也不好意思告诉他精液从屁股间流出来的样子色情得让他想再来一回，便借放洗澡水的机会躲进浴室了。<br/>“我不想。”<br/>他的回答听起来像是快要睡着了一样含糊，音节与音节之间不讲究地粘连成片，像煮化了的糖丝一样往人耳朵上缠。<br/>因这撩人的声线，即使听见明确的拒绝，带土也心情甚好，又请求了一回：“拜托了——要是你还在生气的话，只要你能原谅我，不论什么我都愿意做。”<br/>“你帮过很多人……只要有人遇到困难，你就会帮助他。所以你当时救我，和我是谁并无关系。但没认出我来的你是讨厌我的……说明我们就该讨厌彼此。大概是相性不合吧，没必要非得改善关系不可。”<br/>说着他就倦倦地叹了口气，像是认命了。<br/>“不，那个……你都这样对我发火了，我还怎么可能讨厌你呢？”<br/>“……这句话我没听懂。”<br/>“你生气了吧。说讨厌我，还带来绳子和折叠刀。这么坦率地发火，我觉得……嗯，挺好的。”<br/>卡卡西静了一会儿，道：“你是受虐狂吗？”<br/>“但是真的很好……这样比较好。以后也不要强颜欢笑了，只在想笑的时候笑吧，想发怒时就坦率彻底地发怒……我很喜欢。”<br/>一不小心就顺口说了喜欢，带土不由得尴尬地挠挠头。转念一想，卡卡西亲口说过不稀罕他一句喜欢，他便也抛去转瞬即逝的羞赧，全当自己说了句废话。<br/>“那样子会显得性格很烂啊。”<br/>叹息似的嘟囔了一句，他的同班同学趴着不动，不作声了。带土在他面前蹲下，好笑道：“我知道。”<br/>“你知道还这样劝我，真过分。”掀着眼皮剜了他一眼，卡卡西嫌弃道，“我不听你的……你没我聪明。”<br/>带土抽了抽嘴角。<br/>就在他认真考虑起下一次国语考试拿到六十分的可行性时，卡卡西又道：“第一件事，水放好了就抱我去洗澡。”他已经合上了眼，一副累得马上就要睡着的模样，“……明天，我们都少说一句‘讨厌你’吧。”<br/>皱了皱鼻尖，他的呼吸频率很快变得平和下来。<br/>他沉入睡梦之中，大半张脸捂在沙发垫上，只露出一小截鼻梁和放松合着的右眼。带土捋着他耳边碎发，别在耳后，才一松手，那光亮的银发又落回原处。他不厌其烦地一遍遍捋着，最后也觉得自己实在太无聊而收了手。<br/>他听了一阵浴室里传来的渺远水声，一时心动，往那碎发间露出的耳尖落下一吻，又做贼心虚地迅速退开了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>